


I feel like if I dream a new dream with you

by FallOutStucky



Series: Chanhun Advent Calender [17]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cute, Cute Kids, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky
Summary: Day 17:Chanyeol has never met his son´s teacher but when he does, it´s a pleasent surprise.





	I feel like if I dream a new dream with you

Chanyeol has only reluctantly agreed to be the Santa for his son's school festival. It has taken a lot of persuasion from his sister and best friend but eventually they got him to agree by saying that Mark would be really happy to know that his father would help out at his school just for him.  
Which isn't fair at all because they just knew that Chanyeol would never say no if it involved his son's happiness. Something he hadn't seen too much of in the last few weeks.

It's only been three months since Chanyeol had to change jobs which had automatically involved them moving across town and that Mark had to attend a new school. It wasn't easy for the six-year-old to be separated from his friends and to start over in a new home but Chanyeol did his best to give him enough love and security, to make him understand that no matter how hard life could get from time to time, he would be there for him and help him through it.  
And if that meant dressing up as Santa Clause for an afternoon to entertain a bunch of school children then so be it.

Apparently Mark was really excited for it. When Chanyeol picked him up from school the next day he came running towards him, waving happily.  
He was slowly coming to terms with the new situation and even managed to make some friends over the last week. Chanyeol was glad. He recently had found a best friend, Donghyuk the son of Chanyeol's colleague Johnny, who was coincidentally in the same grade as Mark.

"Daddy, I told everyone that you're gonna be Santa!", he announces, beaming up at him as Chanyeol greets him with a hug and a kiss to the head.

"Oh, really? That's great", Chanyeol answers not trying to sound to unamused. He still isn't too happy about it, but he'll do it for Mark.

"Yes. Renjun won't believe me but I said he'll see tomorrow, right?"

"Yes", Chanyeol reassures him and earns a grin in return. "You still remember that you'll have to stay with Donghyuk and his parents in the meantime right?"

Mark nods, he's always happy to spend time with Donghyuk. "And I'm gonna have a sleep over at his afterwards! I remember." He sounds excited and Chanyeol is glad.

They are silent for some time before Chanyeol comes to a halt in front of a red spotlight.

"You're gonna be the best Santa ever", Mark mumbles and Chanyeol can't help but smile.

He thinks that it's done with that but no such luck, Mark doesn't stop gushing about Chanyeol as Santa. He asks again to see Chanyeol's costume, to inspect it that it's really perfect and almost doesn't want to go to sleep because he fears that one of the small bells could fall off if they don't sew it tighter. It's okay though, if it makes Mark happy, everything is.

The next day they are standing in the school's parking lot again, only this time Chanyeol was carrying with him, the best Santa costume known to mankind. Because no matter how much he hated doing this, he wasn't one to half ass things. If he was gonna be Santa Clause he'd be a fucking amazing one. None of that polyester bullshit with an ugly plastic wig no, his costume was beautiful.

With the hand not carrying the bag with the costume Chanyeol is holding onto Mark's small hand. The boy is vibrating in excitement. Like his Dad Mark was a big fan of Christmas and every kind of celebration so Chanyeol could understand his nervousness. Add that to the fun of a school fair and his joy about Chanyeol being Santa and it was easy to say that Mark is having the time of his life.

There would be lots of games and small booths with self-made Christmas decorations and food. Since they have only lived there for three months, it was their first time participating in it but what Chanyeol had heard from the other parents, it was the highlight of the school year.

After they drop the costume off at Mark's empty classroom where the secretary told Chanyeol to get changed later they take their time to walk across the school yard. They play a few games, Mark gets a waffle and Chanyeol buys a cute, colourful lantern he plans on giving his mum for Christmas. Eventually they meet up with Johnny who's carrying his younger son Kunhang around on his hip. Donghyuk is standing next to him and eating candied almonds out of a paper bag. He waves excitedly when he sees them approaching.

"So? How do you like it so far?", Johnny asks with am amused smile when they join them. Mark sits down next to Donghyuk who gladly shares his almonds with the older.

Chanyeol nods slowly, he's already feeling a bit defeated from so much human interaction. Sure he's proud about all the teachers telling him what a nice, clever boy Mark is but it's also straining to remember all their faces and connect them to names.

"It's a lot", he answers honestly. "I didn't think people could be this passionate about Christmas decorations."

Johnny shoots him a knowing smile. "Tell me about it. Ten's been trying to buy window decorations for about half an hour now. I'm pretty sure he's about to kill Baekhyun if he doesn't give it to him any time soon."

He nods towards the side where his husband is arguing with a small, blond man, both holding on to a plastic bag.

Chanyeol has never experienced this kind of festivals. They've lived in the main city, where everything was pretty anonymous and Mark had only been to school for one month, not nearly enough time to become part of the parent community. And when he was in Kindergarten Chanyeol had been too stressed to participate in any kind of activity, it was mostly his sister who went with Mark to these events.  
So this was a first.

"Everyone is so into it", he comments and Johnny can only agree.

"I don't get it either. Holidays, decorations, even things like Halloween costumes …everything has to be such a big deal. I'm glad Ten's handling most of that. All I have to do is make sure that the kids are taken care of."

"Yeah, I don't have this kind of luxury." Chanyeol rubs his eyes, he's already tired even though his real job hasn't even started yet.

Johnny gives him a comforting smile before checking up on Kunhang who's drinking apple juice from his baby bottle before he his averts his attention to the older boys.

"Donghyuk, that's enough now. You'll be too full to have dinner later." The two boys frown but do as they're told anyway.

Chanyeol and Johnny chat about this and that for some time before Donghyuk begins to whine.

"Daaad, where's uncle Sehun?", he asks, tugging at Johnny's sleeve. Mark pipes up at the name, looking around as if to search for him.

"Sehun?", he asks, voice shy and quiet.

"He will come as soon as he's done with his work", Johnny assures the boys. "He promised you he'll come didn't he? You just have to be patient for a bit longer."

Chanyeol blinks at them in confusion.  
"Who's Sehun?", he asks Johnny but it's Mark who answers.

"He is my favourite!", the six-year old exclaims, eyes shining in excitement. "It's so much fun with him! He can dance really pretty, Daddy, and he writes really nice stories! He said that he'll teach me how to dance pretty, too."

Johnny chuckles at Mark's explanation which didn't really explain much, just leaving Chanyeol more confused.

"Sehun's my best friend and Donghyuk's godfather. He teaches sports and Korean here and is Mark's and Donghyuk's homeroom teacher."

"Ah." Chanyeol nods in understanding. He has had heard Mark talk about his teacher but never had a name to connect to the stories.

"I actually wanted you to meet him because I think you two would get along really well but it seems like that has to wait for some other time. He probably won't be done with his work before you're starting with yours", Johnny continues, successfully reminding Chanyeol that he still has something to do. A look on his watch tells him that it's about time he returns to the classroom and starts putting on the costume.

"Hey, speaking of which. I have to leave now", he tells Johnny who only nods. Chanyeol then rounds the corner to squat down next to Mark.

"Markie, I need to go now, to get changed, okay?", he explains.

Marks eyes widen. "To become Santa?"

"Yes, exactly. You stay here with uncle Johnny and Donghyuk, yah?"

Mark nods, excitedly. He waves after Chanyeol when he excuses himself and the man is really happy that he can do this bit to make Mark happy.

He finds the classroom he'd left the costume in without problems and swings the door open only to be surprised by the fact that it's not empty.

"Oh… I'm sorry I…", Chanyeol ushers to explain to the guy sitting there behind the desk but is cut short when he looks up, smiling at Chanyeol from behind his round glasses. The man is simply said, breathtakingly beautiful. He has dark, soft looking hair, a strong facial structure that surprisingly doesn't stop him from looking cute as hell. The glasses on his nose have slid down slightly, and he pushes them up again when he turns to look at Chanyeol. His smile is shy and cute and Chanyeol wants to coo at his adorableness.

"Can I help you?" His voice is deep and a bit raspy when he talks and Chanyeol decides that he could listen to it for hours.

"Ahem. I… I'm Mark's father…?" He doesn´t get any further than that because the man stands up, extending his hand towards Chanyeol. When their hands touch Chanyeol feels a little ping in his heart, it´s a feeling he´s never experienced and it should be worrying really. It can´t be normal, right?

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Sehun. I'm Mark's homeroom teacher."

"Oh you are Sehun!", Chanyeol shouts out before he can stop himself. Immediately feeling embarrassed after it.

Sehun only tilts his head, a curious smile playing on his lips.

"I mean… Mark talks about you a lot? And Johnny explained to me who you are."

Sehun's eyes light up. "You know Johnny?"

"Yeah, we work together", he explains. He and Johnny both work at Kim Innovations, a company specializing in creating video games. Chanyeol just became head of the creative department there while Johnny's one of the programmers. Meaning Chanyeol thinks of something, explains it to Johnny, and he then puts it into a game.

"Oh, that's cool", Sehun comments, nodding slowly. They just stare at each other before Sehun blushes and fumbles with his glasses. "I… Is there a reason why you're here? Not that it's not nice meeting you but I guess you didn't just come here to get away from the crowd, unless you are, then feel free to just stay here if you don't mind me grading my papers…"

He's rambling and begins to realize it shutting up instantly. Chanyeol just finds it incredibly adorable.

He clears his throat. "Oh I'm here to change into my costume." Chanyeol points at the bag leaning against the wall.

"Oh! I was wondering what that was. So you're gonna be the Santa?"

Chanyeol nods. "Yes. Ahem… I just need to put the coat on over my shirt so is it okay if I stay here?" The question is kinda awkward Chanyeol realizes but Sehun just nods before going back to the desk and continues grading his papers.  
Chanyeol takes the costume out of the bag and starts slipping into the pants. While he's doing so, he can't help but shoot occasional glances at Sehun. He notices that the other tends to push his glasses up with his pen when he's thinking. It's one more thing Chanyeol adds to the list of things he finds adorable about the other.

Eventually Sehun has stopped grading his papers and just watches Chanyeol who's struggling to close the buttons on his sleeves. He gets up from his chair and walks over.

"Here, let me help you." He takes Chanyeol's arm and begins to do the buttons with his slender fingers. When he's finished he looks up at Chanyeol with a soft smile. "There you go."

He's so beautiful, Chanyeol thinks but quickly averts his eyes. That's his child's teacher, he really shouldn't have these kinda thoughts.

"Can I ask you something?", Sehun eventually says as he continues staring at Chanyeol. "It might be a bit personal but I've always been curious about it."

Chanyeol wonders what he might be talking about, so he encourages him to go on.

"Well, Mark's not really a Korean name, so I was kinda wondering why you decided to give him that name."

"Ah!" This isn't the first time he's been asked that question. "His mother's Canadian, and we actually lived there for the first year of his life so naming him an English name seemed more appropriate at that time. He also has a Korean name, but we got so used to calling him Mark that no one but my Grandmother calls him by that."

"Oh", Sehun says in understanding. "So you're married?" He looks and sounds disappointed but Chanyeol doesn't know if he really is or whether it's just wishful thinking on his part. Anyway he makes sure to clean up the misunderstanding.

"No, never was." He shakes his head. "I studied in Canada for my last two years of University and Sarah's been my girlfriend for that time we both didn't plan to stay together after I went back to Korea, we knew from the start that this wasn't supposed to be everlasting. I knew that wasn´t meant to be my great love story. But we were young and had fun, so we didn't care too much and then she got pregnant. She planned to give him up for adoption but I wanted to keep him at all costs. She eventually agreed and I got sole custody over Mark under the condition that she'd never have to take any kind of responsibility. When he was one year old I took him with me to Korea and we haven't heard of her ever since. No birthday presents, no Christmascard, nothing. It wasn't always easy, raising a child alone but my friends and family were a big help." He doesn't know why he told his complete life story to a man he has known for about twenty minutes but somehow Chanyeol finds it just too easy to trust Sehun.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry…", Sehun starts, obviously feeling awkward for asking Chanyeol about this in the first place.

Chanyeol shakes his head, squeezing Sehun's shoulder softly. "Don't be. I don't think we've ever really been in love, we just stuck together for a child she didn't even want. Mark and I are better off without her."

Sehun gives a small smile. "And have you found it? Your great love story?"

Mirroring his smile Chanyeol shakes his head. "No. Not yet. But I´m still young, who knows when it happens? Maybe next year, maybe tomorrow. Maybe even today." He shrugs.

"Yeah, maybe even today", Sehun repeats with a shy smile and Chanyeol's heart does this little ping again.

Sehun takes the hat and beard, extending it to Chanyeol, effectively bringing him back to reality. He puts it on while Sehun watches in amusement.

Chanyeol does a small twirl once he's done, presenting his Santa-self in all his glory. "How do I look?", he asks with a teasing smile.

Sehun's giggling his adorable. "Ridiculous."

"Thanks, that's exactly the look I was going for."

Sehun opens the door for Chanyeol seeing him out, when he doesn't make any moves to follow, Chanyeol turns around with a confused look on his face.

"You're not gonna come with me?"

Sehun shakes his head. "I'm not to good with people and still have a few papers to grade. Later. I'll come out later."

"Oh, okay." Chanyeol tries not to show his disappointment too much before waving at Sehun and stepping out into the cold.

He's supposed to sit on a small armchair in front of the main building in front of an array of props decorated to create some kind of winter wonderland. The secretary awaits him at the entrance and leads him over to it, she gets him a bag with sweets he should give the kids after they've told him they want for Christmas. It's an easy enough task and most of the children are really well-behaved so Chanyeol finds his thoughts wander.

Wander back to Sehun. He's been intrigued by the younger man from the second on he laid his eyes on him. Since Mark's mother there had been no one who had captured Chanyeol's interest, no one who he thought could be part of his and Mark's life without the risk of hurting them both in the process. And now after seven years this guy came along and Chanyeol just couldn't get him out of his head.

Maybe it was because Mark already knew and liked him or the fact that he was Johnny's best friend but somehow Chanyeol already trusted Sehun to not hurt them. The small smile on his face stays there the whole time as he talks to the children, joking with them and their parents and occasionally searching for his own son.

When Mark finally comes he's with Johnny and his family but the hand he's holding on isn't one of theirs. It's Sehun's. He has put on a thick black coat and a light blue scarf, his cheeks are a pretty pink colour from the cold, making him look younger and even cuter.

His smile mirrors Mark's as they both wave at him and Chanyeol thinks he's in love.

When it's their turn Mark drags Sehun along to meet his Dad.

"Daddy, daddy", he yells excitedly, pulling at Sehun's arm. Much to Johnny's amusement who does his best not to laugh. "This is Sehun", he introduces his teacher with sparkling eyes. Sehun looks in between Mark and Chanyeol, smiling fondly.

"He can make a wish too, right?", Mark asks and Chanyeol nods.

"Yes of course."

"Tell him what you want Sehunnie", Mark begs, dragging Sehun even farther forward so that they are only a few centimetres apart.

"Yeah, tell me Sehunnie", Chanyeol says, he's aware that he's flirting with the young teacher, something he absolutely shouldn't do with his son being right next to them. It's worth it though when Sehun blushes in the cutest way.

"What do you wish for?"

Sehun's blush deepens. "Your phone number."

Chanyeol stares at him for a moment before breaking out in laughter, Sehun soon joining him.

"That might have been the worst pick-up line ever."

~ three years later

Mark is probably the most excited out of all of them. He looks purely adorable in his tiny suit even though he tries to keep a tough face, proclaiming on multiple occasions that he's almost an adult now that he's turning nine soon. He's throwing the flowers on the floor in front of them like it's the most important thing he's ever done.

Chanyeol squeezes Sehun's hand tightly as they walk towards their table at the reception. Sehun looking up at him, eyes full of love and Chanyeol's heart does that little ping it's always done since he had first met the man who just became his husband. They sit down at the table while all the guests are clapping, Mark sitting down next to Sehun and beaming up at the two of them. It had been a long discussion until Chanyeol had agreed that Mark could sit next to Sehun instead of him. He still doesn't know whether he should be offended or happy that Mark loved Sehun so much that he preferred sitting next to him over sitting with his father.

Their guests are still cheering, some have started shouting for them to kiss. A demand Chanyeol more than happily follows.

When they part, Chanyeol still stays close to Sehun's face, taking in the familiar feeling of having Sehun close to him. He presses a soft kiss to his cheek before whispering in his ear.

"I love you so much. Thank you for becoming my great love story."


End file.
